Reflectie
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Wufei heeft eindelijk Treize gedood. In zijn laatste momenten kijkt hij terug op zijn leven, en niet alleen.


Ik bezit GW niet en zal het naar alle waarschijnlijkheid niet bezitten ook... tenzij ik de loterij win, alle rechten opkoop en een vakantieoord begin met GW cosplayers die fans netjes bedienen... maar ja, da's of toekomstmuziek of een silly dream...

--

Het heelal was schitterend. Iedere ster representeerde het leven, zo voelde het voor hem. Met tranen in de ogen zag hij hoe iedere ster langzaam doofde. Hij voelde zich zo droevig om het verlies dat hij ervan huilde. En met elke traan die viel, gingen er meer sterretjes uit, tot hij door duisternis was omringd.

Hij wist dat hij ergens een dochter had, in dit geschifte rijk van oorlog en verwoesting. Het voelde als een vlek op zijn blazoen dat hij haar, noch haar moeder, niet kende. Zouden hun sterretjes misschien ook uit zijn gegaan?

Of was het, dat zijn sterretje uit ging?

De stilte om hem heen was verwoestend.

Ineens kwam alle herrie terug; Wufei's geschreeuw om zijn dood, Heero en Zechs die elkaar te lijf gingen in gevecht, Quatre die het commando had en Duo en Trowa beval, Relena die Lady Une troostte, mensen die stierven, vochten om te leven, een poging wagend de oorlog te ontvluchten.

Terwijl hij langs een trap van het verwoeste Fort Barge ging zag hij wat oorlog kon doen. Nee. Wat mensen, geschifte mensen, konden doen.

Macht corrumpeert. Absolute macht corrumpeert zelfs meer. De organisatie van de Specials was een vergissing. Iedere soldaat die de Specials versterkte wilde de macht om het gevecht te kiezen. Om te heersen en te overheersen over al het leven.

Het was de grootste eer mogelijk. Zelfs een oorlogsmedaille kon hier niet tegen op. Mannen en vrouwen die tegen hen opkeken. Hij moest toegeven dat hij ervan genoot, ervan hield, de aandacht, de macht, het gevoel te leven.

Desondanks hield vechten in een Mobile Suit de ogen op de computer van de machine. Het gevecht was nooit zichtbaar. De verliezen, de pijn, de verwoesting. Hij zag het nooit.

Tot hij werd afgezet door de Romafeller Foundation, toen Hertog Dermail de macht greep als een hond met hondsdolheid iedereen bijtend en infecterend met macht en gekte en corruptie. Dat was het moment waarop hij zich verraden voelde, achtergelaten, dood. Hij moest leven, overleven, en een nieuw gevoel van "levend zijn" ontwikkelen. Het kostte tijd. Tijd om zijn gevoel van "levend zijn" te hervinden.

In die tijd leerde hij over de oorlog. Het was niet hetgeen hij had geleerd op de militaire academie, noch van de verhalen van ouderen. Vrouwen en kinderen klopten aan aan de deur van zijn landhuis, vragend om een plek om te schuilen of om eten. Om zo weinig macht te hebben en nauwelijks genoeg om zijn eigen mannen te voeden, moest hij hen wegsturen.

Mannen… vrouwen… zowel goed als kwaad. Dood. Verscheurd door de krachten van het gevecht. Hun ogen gesloten of starend in de leegte, leeg. Zij waren noch goed noch slecht. Gedood dankzij oorlog. Gedood dankzij gestoorde mannen en vrouwen, ziek van macht en hebzucht.

Treize bewoog zich langs hen. Niet omdat hij het wilde, maar omdat hij er was.

'Je kan je fouten goedmaken in een volgend leven.' De fluistering kwam van achter hem. Het was de verpleegster van L3, 'Leia?'

'Ik ben hier…' haar zachte ogen en droeve glimlach maakten dat hij zich droef voelde, verlangend naar haar aanraking. Toen hij dichterbij kwam zag hij de dunne rode lijn langs haar hals. Haar kleding was doordrenkt van blood.

'Wie heeft dit gedaan?' hij hield haar stevig vast. Hij vloeide over van spijt dat hij haar niet beschermd had, 'wie heeft dit gedaan.'

'Het maakt niets uit nu. Jij bent hier… ik ben hier… we zijn samen. Dat is wat telt. Dat is belangrijk.'

Toen keek hij naar zijn handen; hij had brandwonden over zijn gehele lichaam, en toen hij zijn gezicht aanraakte voelde hij meer brandwonden.

'Je bent dood, weet je?' de waarheid was hard, hoewel een deel van hem het al wist. 'net als iedereen die stierf. Sommigen hebben geluk, zij sterven snel en pijnloos. Anderen doen er verschrikelijk lang over. Niemand kan het kiezen. Het is niet je recht die keus te maken.'

'Hoe komt het dat mensen elkaar blijven aanvallen? Ik wilde enkel de aarde en de koloniën verdedigen.'

'Je maakte die keus toen je het commando weer overnam.' Haar ogen verhardden een beetje, 'ik hoopte dat Dermails machtsovername je zouden stoppen van vechten. Dat het je tot een warme vriendelijke man zou maken. Dat je onze dochter had opgevoed in vrede!'

'Onze… dochter…' Treize voelde zich zo bedroeft.

'Je bent werkelijk de beste soldaat die er is.' Pestte Leia, 'je kan enkel het feit niet aan dat je een dochter hebt. Nu heb je haar achtergelaten met een verschrikkelijke toekomst!' in de leegte danste ze om hem heen, als een elfje van de oude verhalen, haar licht veranderend van rood naar geel naar paars en naar blauw en groen.

Treize volgde haar met zijn blik, hoewel hij haar gezicht niet kon zien, 'wat is haar naam?'

'Wie?' Leia stopte, haar ogen furieus rood geworden.

'Onze dochter haar naam! Wat is haar naam!' Furieus reageerde hij op haar plagen en pesten.

'Onze dochter haar naam? Jij hebt geen dochter. Jij ontkende haar geboorte. Jij meed me toen ik zwanger was. Ze is jou bloed ja. Je ontkende haar bestaan, dus nee… je wilt haar naam niet weten. Je bent dood Treize. Ontken het niet. Je kan haar niet meer redden.'

Alsof een deel van zijn schedel werd weggeblazen, zo voelde het, 'het doet pijn, niet waar?' Leia fluisterde zachtjes, haar handen raakten zijn verbrandde gezicht aan, 'het doet pijn dat niemand er is, voor jou zorgend, voor jou kind. Toen Trowa wist dat ik jou bloed droeg, vermoordde hij me na haar geboorte. Mariemaia… haar naam is Mariemaia…'

De stilte viel, net als pijn, liefde en begrip, 'je wilde een familie. Ik wilde een carrière. Wij…'

'We zouden samen kunnen leven, jij en ik, zoals zoveel vrouwen die hun man naar het slagveld volgden.' Leia glimlachte hem toe, 'misschien was het mijn keuze, misschien de jouwe.'

'Waarom dan het pesten? Waarom dan het sarren?'

'Omdat je het nu begrijpt.' Ze bewoog haar arm en het slagveld was verdwenen. Wat overbleef van de vernietiging waren de doden en de schroothopen, 'je hebt de gevechten en de ramp gezien, je hebt de doden, de stervenden en gewonden gezien. Zoals ik heb gezien hoe mijn dochter in de handen van mijn vader viel. Kijk!'

Ze nam hem mee naar MOIII, 'kijk!' Relena viel in Heero's armen, tranen huilend van verlossing en angst, 'kijk naar hen… zijn ze niet schattig?' Duo stoof op Hilde af om haar te ondersteunen, 'zijn ze niet lief?' iedereen vierde feest, iedereen juichte, hoewel er een droef bleef.

'Wufei…'

'Je hebt hem pijn gedaan, toen je hem niet doodde.'

'Het was niet eervol.'

'Voor hem wel. Toch spaarde je zijn leven.'

'Om hem te vernederen.'

'Nu laat je hem achter in twijfel en verdriet. Vreemd… zelfs na je overlijden, blijf je mensen verwarren. Is dit een spelletje van je?'

Treize keek toe hoe ze naar de chinese jongeman ging en haar armen omhem heen sloeg. Voor een moment leek hij minder verdrietig. Toen kwam zijn verdriet terug en duisternis nam bezit van zijn hart, 'hij heeft alles om een goed man, echtenoot en vader te worden. Oorlog nam dat van hem af. Jou keuze om zijn leven te sparen, nam dat van hem af.' Een traan gleed over zijn gezicht.

'Je kan je fouten herstellen in een volgend leven…' droef begon ze te vervagen in de duisternis van het heelal, tot ze niets meer was dan een lichtje, 'tot dan, ben je een verloren ziel.'

Treize huilde. Alleen.

--

AJR (alsjeblieft review)


End file.
